


The Magic in a Glass of Water

by julesfantoms



Series: Julesfantoms advent 2020 [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: and everyone loves each other, carlos is actually best friends with reggie, carlos knows about the boys, ghosts being ghosts, prove me wrong, thanksgiving at the molinas is huge, this is very soft idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesfantoms/pseuds/julesfantoms
Summary: Day 2 of Julesfantoms' 2020 Advent Calendar:The boys’ first Thanksgiving with Julie is a whole family affair. And that’s just how it should be.
Series: Julesfantoms advent 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	The Magic in a Glass of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 2 of julesfantoms’ fic advent calendar!
> 
> In this oneshot, it's just a few weeks after playing the Orpheum in late October and the boys are ready to celebrate Thanksgiving with the Molina family. 
> 
> HUGE thank you to @more1weasley for Beta-ing my work.

Julie woke up on Thanksgiving morning exhilarated. The Molina family was quite large, although you would never be able to tell on any other day of the year. But on this day, Thanksgiving Day, all the aunts, uncles, cousins, and even pets, came together to look back on the year they have had before and look forward to the year to come. 

Last Thanksgiving was a day that changed Julie. It was her first ever Thanksgiving without her mom, and the family understood their task of keeping Ray, Carlos, and Julie in high spirits. And boy, did they.

Julie looked back on it this year, pointing out to herself that it had been the first time she had actually enjoyed life since her mom had passed. And when it came her turn to say what she was thankful for at the table, she had no hesitation in saying, “My family.”

And this year, she thought, 'my family' was extended to three more boys; not that anyone in her family knew about it. 

Before getting ready, she jumped down the stairs and all but ran into the studio to give the boys a BIG hug that they were definitely not expecting.

Reggie was the only one standing up, in clear view of the studio doors, so he got the majority of hurricane Julie making landfall.

“Woah, good morning to you, too, Julie!” He almost fell straight on the rug, but caught himself. 

“Hey, you okay?” Luke looked up at the hugging teens from his place on the couch with a slight smirk on his face.

She just hugged Reggie tighter, pushing her head into his chest. “Just fine,” she replied.

That was the cue for Alex and Luke to join in, wrapping their arms around Reggie and Julie.

Since playing the Orpheum, their relationships had changed. A good kind of change. Platonic cuddles had become a regular occurrence as the boys were drawn to Julie’s warmth, and Julie welcomed them with open arms. It was not quite out of the ordinary for Julie to come running into the studio jumping into one of the boys’ arms.

“Do you guys have any plans for Thanksgiving?” Julie asked as they all slowly let go of each other and formed the same shape of a band circle, needing to know if any extra room at the dinner table would be needed, even if no one else would notice them there but her.

“Uhm, yeah, I think the three of us are going to stop by my parents’ for a bit,” Luke said shyly, looking down. No one would see them, but it would be nice to be around some different family for a change. And having the boys with Luke would provide some welcomed comfort.

“And then we’re gonna go just walk around, maybe, I think. Go to different restaurants and stare at food we can't eat” Alex quickly changed the subject, saving Luke from having to go through the ‘proud of you’ look that Julie would share with him.

“Well, if you guys would like to stop by tonight, the famous Molina Thanksgiving will be hosted at our house this year,” she extended the invitation, “It’s the most fun you’ll have all year.”

“Thanksgiving? Fun?” Reggie asked incredulously, “Impossible.”

Julie sort of forgot sometimes that the boys didn’t have the relationship she has with her family with their own. “Yes, fun! And as you have forced onto me…” she said sarcastically before continuing on in a genuine tone, “my family is your family.”

The group all stood there for a second, enjoying each other’s company, and Julie could feel the Thanksgiving glow in the tips of her fingers.

“I need to start getting ready soon, so I’ll see you guys later! Happy Thanksgiving!” She turned to walk out the door. 

“Happy Thanksgiving!” They all chorused back to her.

\-- -- -- -- --

“It’s crazy how far you’ve come this year, Jules.” Flynn spoke from the phone that currently had her face on it as they both were doing their makeup. “It feels like just yesterday we were doing our makeup for last Thanksgiving, and look at you now, can’t get that smile off of your face.”

“Yes, I can. See.” Julie furrowed her eyebrows and formed a frown with her lips for about two seconds before bursting out into laughter.

“Sure you can…”

Julie pulled her eyelid to the side and pushed her face close to the mirror to put on eyeliner while whispering, mostly to herself, “It really has been an adventurous year. I just wish she was here to see it.”

“I know you do.”

\-- -- -- -- --

With what seemed to be all of the tables in Los Angeles places in the Molina’s dining room, living room, and family area, the many family members chatted away of updates going on in their lives, the new things of work and school, smiles on everyone’s faces. The annual dog show played on the tv in the living room, which had now drawn in an audience of all the kids, yelling “Puppy!” any time they got a chance.

The main topic of the night happened to be Julie’s new band, now taking off. The band had gotten to be so much of the talk of the town that the extended family members hadn’t even heard of Julie and the Phantoms through family, but rather online!

It was when dinner was beginning to end and dessert was about to be served that the boys decided to make an appearance in the empty kitchen, sending a smile over to Julie.

Reggie yelled over the crowd, knowing no one would be able to hear him but Julie, “Still have some room for us?”

Julie mouthed back to them, “Always,” and they knew it.

The boys wandered over to Carlos, Reggie tapping him on the shoulder a few times; that being Carlos’ cue to know the boys were around nowadays. Showtime, he thought to himself.

Getting up onto the coffee table, Carlos announced to the room, “Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for… The Magnificent Carlos, for your eyes and your eyes only.”

Apparently, without Julie’s knowledge, Reggie and Carlos had set up a little ‘magic’ show to present at Thanksgiving this year.

The whole family turned to see the boy, grabbing any random object in sight, this time happening to be a glass of water, now placed on the table in front of him. “I will now make this cup levitate!”

Everyone in the room quieted to see the little boy focusing intently on the cup below him, waving his arms around as if to create extra effect. As the cup began to levitate above the table, everyone in the family ooh’d and aah’d, completely baffled by the sight in front of them.

In Julie’s eyes, it was just her little brother and a boy that had become her brother, one waving his arms around while the other just lifted a glass of water.

Alex and Luke looked on from the other side of the room, and for a brief moment in time, the three boys were truly part of the Molina family. The glances and smiles shared between the four bandmates definitely showed their shared agreement of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting 23 more posts over the next 23 days! Follow me at julesfantoms on tumblr for more :)


End file.
